pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Samurai's legend/Audiciones
Solo se puede tener reservado un puesto por 2 dias si no se completa se borrara Ficha: Nombre: (Puede ser Japones o no) Descripcion grafica/Imagen de descripcion:(Pueden describir escribiendo o con una imagen) Arma caracteristica: (No necesariamente tiene que ser Katana,tambien pueden poner una imagen) Historia: (Razones por las cuales se unieron al movimiento contra la tirania o a favor de ella) Firma: The Six samurais:(5 puestos en total 4 para hombres y 1 para mujer) Estos son los guerreros conra la tirania. Juanix Nombre: Takedo Kasai Descripcion grafica/Imagen de descripcion:Archivo:The_six_samurai_OC_Juanix.png Arma caracteristica: Su espada de fuego (Como la de la imagen) Historia: Se unio a los combatientes contra la tirania por venganza, la tirania mato a su esposa e hijo. Juro vengarse y hasta destruyo su propio clan para ir a buscar la espada de fuego, la que supuestamente representaba a su clan. Nunca quizo mostrar su rostro porque significaria que descuido a su familia muerta. Firma: Me dicen Juanix x3~(~)¿Me conoces? Dejame un mensaje~ 00:46 9 ago 2012 (UTC) yo Nombre: Gilbert Takaishi Yagami Descripcion grafica/Imagen de descripcion: Aquii Arma caracteristica: Guadaña Historia: Cuando era pequeño,los guerreros Shien mataron a su familia,desde entonces le tuvo rencor entero a los shien,fue prisionero de guerra,acumulo tanto odio,que asesino a los que lo tenian prisionero,escapo y fue a ayudar a la causa Firma: Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 23:03 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Sapphi Nombre: Jubei Yagyu Descripcion grafica/Imagen de descripcion: Dejo link xD Arma caracteristica: Un daisho, con una katana de un color raro. Historia: Vivia en una pacifica y silenciosa aldea hasta que un dia mataron a su familia y a su prometido, y ahora busca venganza (si si si, corta pero me vale, ahi tienes :U (?)) Firma: ★ Panda Hero ★ If you find yourself troubled ★ ¡Call for them! ★ 01:49 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Coke Nombre: Azuma Uindoshia (Uindoshia = Viento Cortante // Azuma = Del Este) Descripcion grafica/Imagen de descripcion: De ojos oscuros y profundos, viste una armadura samurai de tonos grisáceos. Su pelo es color azabache, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los samurai, prefiere llevarlo suelto. Arma caracteristica: Casi siempre usa un arco, y como arma secundaria tiene una naginata. Además, como todo samurai, porta una katana. Historia: Vivía de manera pacífica y acomodada, ya que su padre era el shōgun de la época. Se une a la lucha contra los guerreros Shien por diversión, ya que no quiere ser otro soldado más del ejército imperial. Firma: Archivo:Palkia icon.gif No es el espacio el que me distancia ~''' Es el tiempo el que me hace recordarte.Archivo:Dialga icon.gif 20:27 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Shadow Nombre: Shadow Alexanderson Descripcion grafica/Imagen de descripcion:Un joven con el pelo de color marron oscuro y el pelo medio,su piel es morena y tiene los ojos un poco fríos,de color negro,su armadura es negro y lleva una especie de brazalete en su mano izquierda. Arma caracteristica:2 garras de acero que se incorpora a las manos,son muy afiladas y pueden arder durante un tiempo limitado,ademas tiene una katana pequeña y una cadena como armas secundarias. Historia:No le gusta el ejército imperial y no esta de acuerdo con sus acciones,así que se une a los Shien para poder enfrentarse a ellos. Firma:[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Algo que decir...?]]'' 20:24 12 ago 2012 (UTC)'' Guerreros de Shien:(Hasta 7 pueden ser hombres o mujeres) Guerreros que trabajan bajo la influencia del tirano. King Nombre: Sekai Ushinawareta Descripcion grafica/Imagen de descripcion:en el link. Arma caracteristica: Unas cuchillas y un arco. Historia: Se unió a la tirania por que quería vengarse de los que mataron a su padre, fue entrenado desde muy pequeño para odiar a los que estan en contra. Odia la gente que va contra la justicia y quiere que la maldad triunfe en el mundo. Firma: ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 16:48 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Marce eweU ahora la lleno .3. Ghost Nombre: Ghunther Nendo Descripcion grafica/Imagen de descripcion: Archivo:Samurai_anime.jpg Arma caracteristica: Una cadena con pinchos envenenados y sus dos katanas. Historia: Su madre murio asesinada y su padre en una guerra, dejandolo huerfano a los 12 años, desde allí no dejo de entrenar, rara vez muestra emociones positivas, se unió a la tiranía por dinero, por saciar su sed de sangre y para encontar un rival digno, el llama a la lucha contra su rival sin encontrar "El duelo de dioses" Firma:Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 00:17 10 ago 2012 (UTC) Aliados Aqui se podran anotar los aliados a los movimientos contra el ejercito de Shien, los que se anoten aqui no necesariamente tienen que ser samurais tambien pueden elegir otras profesiones como espias,herreros,comerciantes,etc yo nombre: Ryone Aqua Descripcion grafica/imagen de descriipcion:es gakuko xD profesion: samurai owo Arma caracteristica: katana de plata como en la imagen, y un abanico Historia: luego Firma: Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 17:46 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Derp Nombre: Alea Greenfield Descripcion grafica/Imagen de descripcion: Y va que chuta Arma caracteristica: La espada de la imagen. Historia: Creció en una familia de comerciantes de Europa. Su padre las obligó a mudarse a Japón, pues era un aliado de los tiranos que había allí y necesitaba estar en contacto con ellos. Pero su madre, que conocía esto, se negó y él amenazó con matarla. Alea, que ya tenía unos 10 años, le rogó a su padre que no lo hiciera y este intentó rebanarle el cuello con la espada, pero la pequeña se la robó. Incitó a su madre y a su hermano, mayor que ella, a escapar; encontraron hogar, pero Alea, que estaba sedienta de veganza, se alió con los que estaban en contra del tirano. Firma:/(ovo)/ 21:07 9 ago 2012 (UTC)Celéstea Fucking barrel D8 (?) Nombre: Fumiko Hideyoshi Descripcion grafica:Aqui o3o Arma caracteristica: Una especie de bumerang gigante, y un machete. Historia: Desde muy pequeña, vio como la tirania destrozaba los bosques y los campos donde gente sencilla cultivaba su alimento y vivía. Vio como muchas vidas se perdían por sus katanas, machetes, brutalidad en general. Su familia, una familia adinerada que vivía con los favores (Mútuos por cierto) de la tiranía. Pero Fumiko siempre estuvo en desacuerdo, hasta llegar al punto de enfrentarse a su propio padre, quien la castigó encerrandola en un calabozo durante una semana sin comida ni agua. Al comprender que su familia nunca haría nada, y después de muchos intentos de fuga, se rindió. Hasta que conoció a un samurai, quien le dió la idea de convertirse en una espía en su propia casa, desvelar los secretos de los tratos entre los de la Tirania y su familia, y detenerlos de una vez por todas. Firma: '''¡Furueyo! 166px ¡Osore To tomo Ni Hiza! Si no te gusta mi ficha te jodes (??)